Primeiro Doctor
O Primeiro Doctor foi a primeira encarnação do Time Lord conhecido como The Doctor . Personalidade Ele era arrogante, orgulhoso, e costumava criticar pessoas que ele considerasse ingênuas ou intelectualmente inferiores a ele. Apesar disso, sua compaixão, afetuosidade e sagacidade contrabalanceavam sua natureza egocêntrica, e ele acabou por se tornar uma figura de mentor e guardião em seus últimos anos. Originalmente uma pessoa problemática e grosseira, o primeiro Doctor foi amadurecendo de sua aparente arrogância e se tornou mais acolhedor. Ele é feliz, e suas características mais gentis se formaram quando ele começou a viajar com companions para o acompanhar entre as maravilhas da quarta dimensão e aprendendo a ser mais protetor com senso de justiça em um universo afligido pelo mal. Biografia Vida em Gallifrey Infância O Doctor nasceu em Gallifrey, o planeta natal dos Time Lords, "a raça mais antiga e poderosa do universo." (TV: The War Games, The Time Warrior, The Sound of Drums, etc.) Ele nasceu sob o símbolo dos Computadores Cruzados, o símbolo dos serviços de maternidade de Gallifrey. (TV: The Creature from the Pit) Ele dormia em seu berço sob "suas primeiras estrelas." (TV: ''A Good Man Goes to War'') Algumas fontes indicam que o Doctor e seus primos nasceram através do tear da Casa de Lungbarrow, e que ele é a reencarnação, por motivos genéticos, do Outro. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Porém, várias outras fontes sugerem que isto é incorreto, além da confirmação dos eventos da prosa não serem do universo original. O Doctor afirmou que ele possuía pais, assim como uma família, e que teve uma infância. (TV: ''The Tomb of the Cybermen'', ''Doctor Who: O Filme'', ''The Sound of Drums'', ''The End of Time'') Ele uma vez afirmou que era meio-humano por parte de mãe. (TV: ''Doctor Who: O Filme'') Sua mãe pode ter sido uma humana da era Vitoriana, chamada Penelope Gate, e seu pai, um Time Lord explorador chamado Ulysses. (PROSA: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Mas tarde afirmado ser um truque para enganar o Master (HQ: The Forgotten) No entanto, o Doctor manifestou não ter conhecimento sobre o Sol e nem sobre a Terra, antes de suas viagens na TARDIS. (AUDIO: The Beginning) Ele tinha um irmão chamado Irving Braxiatel. (PROSA: Tears of the Oracle) O Doctor vivia em uma casa na encosta de uma montanha chamada Monte Cadon. (TV: The Time Monster) Ele assistiu uma chuva de meteoros com seu pai. (TV: Doctor Who) Como Criança do Tempo, Doctor brincava de esconde-esconde com Rani, em sua Nona encarnação afirmou que a habilidade de encontrar ela "Deixava ela maluquinha". Ele deteve o titulo de campeão do Campeonato de Esconde-Esconde das crianças do tempo durante 42 anos consecutivos. (HQ: Weapons of Past Destruction) Quando ele era apenas uma criança, sua mãe lhe contou a história sobre o Avô Paradoxo. A história o assustou tanto que ele temia que o Avô Paradoxo estivesse escondido em vários locais perto de sua casa. (PROSA: The Gallifrey Chronicles). Também em sua infância, O Doctor foi amedrontado pelo "Terror Mitológico" de Fendahl, (TV: Image of the Fendahl) e lhe foi contado histórias sobre o Panteão da Discórdia. (TV: The Weeding of Sarah Jane Smith) .(TV:Listen)]] Durante sua infância, O Doctor se isolou, indo dormir em um celeiro onde ele podia chorar seus medos, (TV: Listen) e era a "unica criança deixada sozinha no frio" (TV: The Empty Child). Quando Madame de Pompadour leu sua mente, ela disse que ele era "um menino muito solitário". (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) Ele teve pelo menos dois amigos imaginários, Chamados de Binker (AUDIO: The Abandoned) e Mandrake (AUDIO: The Widow's Assassin) No "Dia mais escuro de sua vida" ele foi visitar um eremita na montanha ao lado da casa do Doctor residindo ao Sul de Gallifrey. Enquanto escalava a montanha, o jovem Doctor apenas viu rochas e vegetação colorida estática. De qualquer jeito, O eremita não aconselhou o Doctor quando ele lhe contou seus problemas, mas instantaneamente ele apontou a uma flor, o que o Doctor negou recolher. Enquanto ele descia a montanha, o mundo parecia tão severo que o Doctor sentiu a falta das cores das rochas e das vibrações de vida das flores (TV: The Time Monster) Este Eremita também o disse histórias a respeito do Rei Vampiro (TV: State of Decay) O Doctor queria ser um explorador quando era jovem, mas por causa dos Senhores do Tempo ja tinha explorado todo tempo e lugar, O Doctor não podia acreditava que naquele ponto ele podia ser um explorador. Então ele achou a razão e sempre que ele se sente sem esperança, ele lembra da razão (PROSA: The Frozen Wastes) Apesar disso, o Doctor mais tarde declarou ser um pioneiro entre seu povo (TV: The Rescue) Em sua infância, as tres histórias de dormir favoritas do Doctor era "Os Três Sontaranzinhos", "A Nova Roupa do Imperador Dalek" e "Branca de Neve e as Sete Chaves do Apocalipse", (TV: Night Terrors) uma vez, assistiu uma tempestade de meteoros em Gallifrey junto com seu pai. (TV: Doctor Who: O Filme) Já com oito anos, o Doctor foi tirado de sua família e levado para olhar dentro da "Untempered Schism", como parte de um rito de iniciação dos Time Lords. (TV: The Sound of Drums) Assim como o Master, em sua atual encarnação, lembrou, ele e o Doctor eram amigos íntimos, e costumavam brincar juntos nas propriedades do pai do Master, que ficava no Monte Perdição, por longos dias durante sua infância. (TV: The End of Time) O Master costumava hipnotizar as pessoas, enquanto o Doctor as desfazia, já que havia aprendido a técnica com o Master. (PROSA: The Dark Path) Eles eram constantemente ameaçados, quando eram crianças, e o Doctor foi forçado à matar Torvic, o agressor, para salvar a vida do amigo. Mais tarde, o Doctor foi confrontado pela Morte, que insistiu que ele se tornasse seu discípulo. O Doctor recusou e pediu à Morte que tirasse dele a culpa da morte de Torvic, o que causou na transferência da memória de cometer o crime para o Master. O Doctor se esqueceu que havia feito este acordo. (AUDIO: Master) O Doctor também foi ameaçado por Anzor, que usou um dispositivo chamado "Galvanizador" (um instrumento de tortura) em seus colegas de classe para garantir que eles fariam exatamente o que ele ordenava. Anzor constantemente ameaçava o Doctor, forçando-o a fazer sua tarefa de navegação, porque ele era muito estúpido para fazer sozinho. Ele usou o galvanizador no Doctor, pelo menos uma vez, e o ameaçava dizendo que ia "reviver sua memória do galvanizador" para aterrorizá-lo. (AUDIO: Mission to Magnus) O Doctor também teve pesadelos por anos após ver uma senhora que havia falecido em um dia quente, com o calor atraindo moscas para o seu corpo. (TV: Heaven Sent) Carreira acadêmica O Doctor frequentou a Academia dos Time Lords, sob a tutela de Borusa, e também foi membro do Prydonian Chapter. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) O Master era um de seus colegas de classe. (TV: The Five Doctors) O Doctor não teve uma carreira impressionante na escola, passando nos exames de qualificação para se tornar um Time Lord com apenas 51% - o limite mínimo para passar nos exames - na segunda tentativa. (TV: The Ribos Operation) No entanto, foi revelado que isso os resultados foram indiretamente influenciados por seu irmão, Braxiatel. O Doctor estava com ciúmes da liberdade que Braxiatel tinha em deixar Gallifrey como embaixador não-oficial, e ele tentou seguir o mesmo caminho que seu irmão, mas ele impaciente demais. Ele percebeu também que, com Braxiatel já explorando o universo, os Time Lords não permitiriam que mais ninguém saísse. Por isso, ele deliberadamente passou raspando nos exames, com as notas mínimas necessárias, em sua segunda, e última, tentativa permitida nos exames, de modo a não chamar a atenção para si mesmo, para que, eventualmente, ele pudesse deixar Gallifrey. (PROSA: Tears of the Oracle) Durante seu primeiro ano na Academia, o Doctor ganhou a reputação de problemático, prendendo seu professor em um loop temporal por um dia. (PROSA: Island of Death) O Doctor deixou o equivalente Gallifreyano à escola primária com quarenta e cinco anos. (PROSA: Shroud of Sorrow) Enquanto estudava na Academia dos Time Lords, passou vários dias nos Cloisters, onde conversou com os Cloister Wraiths, que lhe contaram a profecia do "Híbrido," e lhe mostraram uma passagem secreta. Segundo sua Décima Segunda encaranação, a experiência o deixou "completamente maluco," e ele "nunca mais bateu bem de novo". (TV: Hell Bent) Ainda um "menino", o Doctor escreveu um tratado sobre as origens cromossômicas do amor. Seu tutor disse que ele perdeu completamente o ponto e disse que seu texto era um lixo. (AUDIO: The Wormery) Quando ele tinha noventa anos, ele visitou a Cascata da Medusa, e se descreveu como "apenas uma criança". (TV: The Stolen Earth) O Oitavo Doctor afirmou que ele era um terror, até a idade de 120 anos, alegando que se desenvolveu mais tarde. (AUDIO: The Next Life) Certa vez, ele participou de uma festa na Lua de Korpal, e encontrou seu colega da academia, Rummas. Porém, estava bêbado demais para se lembrar. Logo depois, ele e Rummas começaram a dividir Borusa como tutor. (PROSA: Spiral Scratch) Em uma certa ocasião, ele e o Master viajaram através da história de Gallifrey à procura de Valdemar, uma massa escura de vida criada pelos Grandes Antigos nas dimensões superiores, que varreu a criação e eliminou os Grandes Antigos. Eles, então, encontraram um Antigo sobrevivente, que os avisou sobre os poderes de Valdemar. O Doctor ficou abalado e horrorizado com o fato de que o Master estava fascinado por tais poderes. (PROSA: Tomb of Valdemar) Nos anos que se passaram na Academia, o Doctor acabou fazendo parte de um grupo de dez jovens Time Lords, chamado Deca. O grupo incluía seus amigos, Master, que usava o nome Koschei, e Rani, que usava o nome Ushas. E que, séculos depois, ambos se tornariam seus inimigos. (PROSA: Divided Loyalties) O Doctor passou séculos na Academia (COMIC: Mortal Beloved) E enquanto estava na Academia, recebeu o apelido de "Theta Sigma" por seus amigos da Deca (TV: The Armageddon Factor, The Happiness Patrol) Ele foi expulso por um tempo e enviado para o controle de tráfego durante cinco séculos, depois de seu primeiro encontro com o Celestial Toymaker, em um ato de rebelião que resultou nas "mortes" de seus amigos Rallon e Millennia, mas retornou à Academia depois de receber seu doutorado em seu tempo livre. (PROSA: Divided Loyalties) O Doctor falhou em sua aula de proficiência em viagem no tempo, porque ele não compareceu, tornando-o desqualificado para operar uma TARDIS, e ele também rejeitou uma oferta de refazer a aula. (PROSA: Festival of Death) Família O Doutor já foi casado com uma pessoa não identificada, de acordo com Clara tentando convencer os Cybermen que ela era o Doctor (TV: Death in Heaven) Mas o próprio Doctor disse que ele tinha um péssimo casamento. (TV: Blink) Posteriormente ficou noivo de Cameca.(TV: The Aztecs) O Doctor, em algum ponto de sua vida, já foi pai (TV: ''Fear Her''), de "filhos e filhas". (PROSA: The Eleventh Tiger) Ele teve três netos: Susan(TV: ''An Unearthly Child'')'', John e Gillian, embora John e Gillian vivessem na Terra, e não possuíam nenhum conhecimento sobre o avô ou de seus verdadeiras origens.(COMIC: [[The Klepton Parasites|''The Klepton Parasites]]) Carreira Este artigo precisa de uma atualização (HQ: Flashback)]] Algum tempo depois, o Doctor foi considerado um "superior" em Gallifrey. Ele salvou uma forma de vida brilhante de ser morto por outros Gallifreyanos, incluindo seu velho amigo Magnus, que mais tarde seria conhecido como The War Chief. (COMIC: ''Flashback'')'' Mais tarde, o Doctor conheceu e salvou Patience, a esposa de Omega, co-fundadora da sociedade Time-Lord, juntamente com sua neta. (PROSA: Cold Fusion) Antes de deixar Gallifrey, o Doctor soube da existência dos miniscopes e estava indignado com a crueldade cometida com os espécimes que viviam dentro das máquinas. Ele realizou uma campanha para a remoção destes espécimes alienígenas de dentro dos miniscopes, e, apesar da política de não-interferência dos Time Lords, foi bem sucedida. Seu papel na proibição do uso de miniscopes era conhecido por todas as nove galáxias (TV: Carnival of Monsters, PROSA: The Empire of Glass) Antes de deixar Gallifrey, o Doctor possuía uma TARDIS tipo 50, a qual ele abandonou quando deixou Gallifrey, e se tornou um renegado. (AUDIO: [[Prisoners of Fate|''Prisoners of Fate]]) Deixando Gallifrey Suas viagens através do espaço-tempo começaram quando decidiu fugir de seu planeta natal, Gallifrey, e eram a princípio aleatórias, devido ao fato de ter roubado uma TARDIS defeituosa (PROSA: Time and Relative, TV: The Name of the Doctor). Inicialmente, ele viajava com sua neta Susan Foreman (PROSA: A Big Hand for the Doctor) Eles se estabeleceram na Terra em 1963 por um tempo, onde Susan se tornou estudande da Escola Coal Hill, até que o Doctor se viu forçado a abandonar abruptamente 1963, sequestrando os professores de Susan, Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright . (TV: An Unearthly Child) Após viajar com Ian e Barbara por um tempo, despediu-se de Susan, que permaneceu na Terra para que pudesse viver sua própria vida, com o rapaz por quem havia se apaixonado. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Após a partida de Susan, o Doctor ainda viajou um tempo com Ian e Barbara, até chegarem no planeta Dido, onde conhecem Vicki Pallister, que acabou sendo convidada pelo Doctor a seguir viagem com eles. Vicki lembrava Susan, e acabou se tornando uma neta substituta para o Doctor (TV: The Rescue) Mais tarde, durante um confronto contra os Daleks, o Doctor usou uma das cápsulas do tempo dos mesmos para retornar Ian e Barbara à 1963 - coisa que a TARDIS nunca conseguia fazer. (TV: The Chase). Vicki eventualmente também deixou o Doctor, tendo também se apaixonado por um rapaz que conheceu em uma das viagens. (TV: The Myth Makers) Logo após a partida de Ian e Barbara, o Doctor e Vicki ganharam um novo companheiro de viagens, Steven Taylor, com quem o Doctor teve uma relação relativamente conturbada, ao ponto de Steven culpá-lo pela morte de suas companheiras de viagem Katarina e Sara Kingdom ; mas Steven acabou por perdoá-lo. Oliver Harper juntou-se à eles em suas viagens mas foi morto pouco depois, no planeta Grace Alone. (ÁUDIO: The First Wave). Afinal, Dodo Chaplet juntou-se à dupla. Finalmente, Dodo decidiu permanecer na Terra em sua própria época, enquanto Steven decidiu ficar para trás para ajudar uma civilização a qual haviam encontrado. Pouco tempo antes de encontrar os Cybermen de Mondas na Antártica em Dezembro de 1986, o Doctor havia acolhido dois novos companions, Ben Jackson e Polly Wright, adotando para com eles uma postura mais simpática, na esperança de que eles não o deixassem como Steven havia feito. Ele encontrou seu fim após lutar contra os Cybermen pela primeira vez, sendo forçado a se regenerar para seu segundo corpo devido à exaustão e à falta de forças para manter seu corpo já velho. (TV: The Tenth Planet) Motivos Segundo Ashildr, quando era criança, ele ouviu sobre a profecia do Híbrido, que ele deixou o planeta com medo.(TV: Hell Bent) O próprio Doctor disse várias vezes que deixou seu planeta natal por "estar entediado". (TV: The War Games, The Witch's Familiar) Partida Doctor e Susan fugiram em uma TARDIS para esconder a Mão de Omega (HQ:'' Time & Time Again), porém foi parado por Clara Oswald, que lhe aconselhou a roubar outra TARDIS. (TV: ''The Name of the Doctor) Viagens com sua neta Junto de Susan visitou Akhaten.(TV: The Rings of Akhaten) Entrou numa disputa com o rei Henrique VIII, quando jogou um osso de galinha nele, para ser levado à torre e reaver sua nave.(TV: The Sensorites) Passou um tempo em Londres, no ano 1900, onde perdeu sua mão. Também teve que resgatar Susan dos piratas de almas.(PROSA: A Big Hand for the Doctor) TEMPO NA TERRA . (HQ: Time & Time Again)]] Ele chegou na Terra junto de Susan. Durante o tempo em que ficou em Totters Lane, Susan começou a frequentar a Coal Hill School. (TV:An Unearthly Child) Nesse período ele escondeu a Mão de Omega em uma funerária(TV:Remembrance of the Daleks) ''e visitou uma biblioteca.(TV: ''The Vampires of Venice). Saindo para uma caminhada, a sua sétima encarnação apareceu em uma missão para roubar o Manual de Instruções da TARDIS, a mando do Guardião Branco. Despercebido pelo Primeiro Doctor, o salvou de um Dalek Imperial e roubou o manual durante a confusão. (HQ: Time & Time Again) viajando com ian e barbara Após sequestrar Ian e Barbara, o Doctor os levou por acidente até a idade das cavernas.(TV:An Unearthly Child) Quando conseguiram retornar para a TARDIS, pousaram em Skaro; onde o Doctor conheceu os Daleks.(TV: The Daleks) A TARDIS pousou na França no meio durante a Revolução Francesa. Eles foram imediatamente capturados e Ian, Barbara e Susan foram sentenciados a morte. Doctor ajudou a encontrar um espião inglês chamado James Stirling, que poderia ajudá-los a escapar. Escapando de suas celas, voltaram para a nave. (TV: The Reign of Terror) Depois de escapar da França, o Doctor queria descansar, porém parou em um planeta onde o tempo era mais acelerado, e descobriu que toda a civilização foi baseada nele, Ian, Barbara e Susan. Ele e seus companions assistiram ao nascer e queda da civilização em questão de minutos. (AUDIO: Rise and Fall) Materializando dentro da tumba de Menkaure, no Egito do séc. 26 a.C., o Doctor, Susan, Ian e Barbara foram capturados e levados ao palácio. Itennu planejou assassinar o Faráo Menkaure com um dardo envenenado e então culpar os estrangeiros. Porém, inadvertidamente deteu a tentativa com sua bengala. Quando um ataque maior começou, os viajantes correram até a TARDIS, mais uma vez escapando com suas vidas. (HQ: The Forgotten) DEIXANDO SUSAN Após deixar Susan em 2164(TV: The Daleks' Master Plan), o Doutor, Ian e Barbara são miniaturizados novamente. Ao sair da TARDIS, são atacados por um pássaro. Então voltam para a nave e voltam ao tamanho normal(PROJETOR: Doctor Who in Lilliput). Logo depois aterrisam em Skaro e são atacados pelos Zomites. Os Daleks aparecem e com a ajuda deles destroem os Zomites, e os deixam ir desde que não voltassem àquele planeta.(PROJETOR: The Daleks Destroy the Zomites) A TARDIS materializa em um planeta onde o oceano tem a forma de uma esfera. Ao se aproximarem, Barbara é atacada por um monstro marinho. Doutor e Ian a resgatam e partem do planeta(PROJETOR: Doctor Who on the Aqua Planet). Pouco tempo depois, se materializam em uma teia gigante. Sem saber, Barbara sai e fica presa na teia, prestes a ser atacada por uma aranha gigante, mas é salva bem a tempo e a nave volta viajar(PROJETOR: Doctor Who in the Spider's Web). )]] A tripulação da TARDIS se encontra com os Watermen, que estavam com problemas na sua nave. O Doutor então os ajuda a continuar sua viagem(PROJETOR: [[Doctor Who Meets the Watermen|''Doctor Who Meets the Watermen]]). O Doutor e Ian estam em um planeta desconhecido, enfrentando os Daleks. Ian então acha uma arma de raios, com a qual destrói o Dalek chamadao de DK3. Isso provoca a retirada dos Daleks do planeta (PROJETOR: The Defeat of the Daleks). Em um momento de paz e tranquilidade, o Doutor explica a Barbara como a TARDIS pode ser maior por dentro do que por fora(PROJETOR: The Secrets of TARDIS). Mais uma vez se encontram com os Daleks. Ao se esconderem, os Daleks usam um detector de terráqueos para localizá-los, mas por engano acham um gato. Com raiva, destroem o detector e vão embora (PROJETOR: The Daleks Are Foiled). O Doutor é paralisado pelos Daleks, mas é salvo por Ian quando este sobrecarrega a máquina de paralisia dos Daleks.(PROJETOR: Doctor Who and the Nerve Machine). Se encontrou com River Song, mas teve suas memorias apagadas. (GAME: The Eternity Clock) Acolhendo Vicki Ainda lamentando por deixar Susan, chega ao planeta Dido, onde ele, Ian e Barbara conhecem Vicki Pallister.(TV: The Rescue) Steven e Dodo Com Steven e Dodo, derrotou Questor em uma batalha de inteligência.(HQ: Death to the Doctor!) TEMPO SOZINHO (TV: The Day of the Doctor)]] Após deixar Steven sozinho por um tempo (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan), ele foi levado até a Zona da Morte em Gallifrey, onde se encontrou com Susan. (TV: The Five Doctors) Depois se juntou a suas futuras encarnações e ajudou a salvar Gallifrey.(TV:The Day of the Doctor) : The Day of the Tune)]]Ele então visitou Zactus, onde ajudou um astronauta que estava com problemas.(PROSA: Doctor Who on the Planet Zactus) Junto com suas Segunda, Terceira e Quarta encarnações, tentou criar uma banda.(HQ: The Day of the Tune) O Doctor retornou ao planeta Birr. Depois de sua chegada, foi pego em uma armadilha e forçado a consertar a nave dos aliens que fizeram dos habitantes do planeta prisioneiros. (COMIC: Mission for Duh) Próximo do Fim Após pegar como companions Ben e Polly (TV: The War Machines), o Doctor e seus novos amigos foram pegos por um bando de contrabandistas liderados por Capitão Samuel Pike, e continuaram a viajar juntos. (TV: The Smugglers) Ele ficou preso num castelo e convocou suas Segunda, Terceira, Quinta e Sexta encarnações para ajudá-lo a fugir. (PROSA: Five Card Draw) AVENTURAS NÃO DATADAS * Junto ao Master, o Doctor participou das Cloister Wars, "perdeu" uma lua, e também roubou a filha do Presidente, apesar de que os Shobogans começaram um rumor que na verdade foi a esposa (TV: The Magician's Apprentice, Hell Bent) * O Doctor fez sua primeira visita a Birr.(HQ:'' Mission for Duh) TIMELINES ALTERNATIVAS Em uma linha do tempo alternativa, criada pelo Guardião Negro, nunca deixou Gallifrey e se tornou Lord Presidente. (HQ: ''Time & Time Again) Em outra foi capturado pelos Cybermen pouco antes de conhecer Ian e Barbara.(HQ: Prologue: The First Doctor)bg:Първият Доктор ro:Primul Doctor ru:Первый Доктор nl:Eerste Doctor he:הדוקטור הראשון en:First Doctor Categoria:The Doctor Categoria:Personagens